Moonstone
by Impala-Dreamer
Summary: You and Dean haven't been together very long, but it might be true love. Your happiness is soon overshadowed when you are betrayed by someone you thought was your friend... Reader Insert. Tons of Fluff. Mild Angst. Implied Sexual Content. SFW. Violence and blood and sad in the later chapters. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

OK, it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, but it kind of was, in it's own way. It was romantic for Dean, and while you'd only been with him for five months, you knew this was just about as romantic as he could get.

You had gone to dinner, just the two of you, and not at a diner or a Biggerson's. No, you ate at a little Italian place in town with red and white checked tablecloths and bread sticks in jars, and short red candles on all the tables. Dean even dressed up. Well, not exactly, but he had shed his three-day old yellow and brown plaid shirt for the burgundy button down that he knew you loved. You teased him when the food came that Kansas Italian food wasn't really Italian food, not like it was back home in New York. He snuck so many bites of your penne vodka that he ended up eating most of it. You talked and laughed and flirted and held hands: it was the perfect date night.

Already overwhelmed by the surge of sudden romance in your relationship, you were totally unprepared for the next stop. You had been daydreaming, lost in happy thoughts of you and Dean, staring out the window as he drove you back towards home. He turned off the highway well before he should have and onto a dirt road that looked like it was leading into the forest.

"Um, babe, where are we going?" you asked, lifting your head off the window.

"It's a surprise." He winked.

"Ok... but just so you know, this is how horror movies start. Couple goes on a romantic date night, get lost driving home, and suddenly there's a dude with a hook hand taking out intestines."

He laughed and smiled at you. "Don't worry Y/N, I'll protect you."

He kept driving for a little while until you emerged from the trees into an open field. He parked, got out and sat on the hood of the Impala. You joined him, sitting close so you could rest your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around you and you sighed; he was warm and safe and you were so happy suddenly that you thought you'd start crying.

You both sat quietly, wrapped up in each other's arms, watching the stars. You imagined you could see them moving slowly across the sky, doing a dance for you. Dean kissed the top of your head and you sat up to kiss him back, but on the lips. He smiled against your mouth.

"Y/N..." he said.

"Yeah Dean?"

He cleared his throat and pressed your foreheads together, his nose gently brushing against yours. "I wanna say something to you but I'm a little...nervous so just don't say anything until I'm done, OK?"

"Dean Winchester, nervous?" you teased, giggling against him.

"Seriously Y/N/N."

"Ok, I'm sorry." You relaxed your face, the goofy smile fading away. You sat up and looked at him, suddenly worried about what he was about to say. You'd told him some big news a few weeks ago, but he hadn't really said anything about it since, and that worried you.

Dean sat up and took your hand in his, running his thumb over your knuckles. His green eyes were wide and anxious and you could see starlight reflecting in them.

He took a deep breath and started to talk, his voice was low and cracking. "Y/N... You have been the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. When we first met I thought, 'Hey, cool chick, I'd like to bang her'." He laughed nervously, "And then when we got to talking and working with you, I thought, 'I want her to stay'. And now, I mean, I don't ever want you to go." He looked down at your hands, biting his lip, trying to find the right words. You could tell he hadn't rehearsed this and was stumbling over himself to get it right. When he looked back up you smiled softly, trying to tell him it was OK to go on without interrupting him. "Y/N, I... I love you and I, uh... well..." He reached into his jacket pocket and your heart stopped beating for a moment. Dean pulled something out and rubbed it between his fingers. Even in the faint light of the moon you could see it shine in his hands. You held your breath and waited. Dean held out his hand, finally showing you the ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Your heart leapt in your chest and began beating again. You threw your arms around Dean's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Is that a yes?" He managed to say, pulling back from you a tiny bit.

You laughed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god Dean, yes." He smiled and you kissed him again. You couldn't help but laugh, the happiness bubbled up and out of you. You couldn't remember the last time you were so happy. "Dean, this is kinda crazy… oh my god." He held your face between his big hands and kissed you again.

"I know. But let's do it!" He said with an excited glint in his eye.

Reluctantly you pulled back and looked down at the ring. You tried not to act like it was a big deal, but you'd never been proposed to before, so it was kind of a huge deal. Dean slipped the silver ring onto your left hand and kissed your fingers. It was beautiful: silver filigree band holding a round misty white gem with streaks of pale blue in the center. You looked down at it and the back up at Dean; it was perfect.

"It's a moonstone. I found it at a vintage shop on the hunt last week." He said, still holding your hand. "Sam helped me pick it out. It's for protection. It's supposed to protect lovers during travel and uh… other situations."

You put your free hand on his face and pulled him towards you, kissing his lips gently. "It's amazing."

* * *

Sam was waiting up for you both when you got back. He was planted in the library, nose deep in a book as usual. You walked in, trying to play it cool like nothing had happened.

"Hey Sam." You said nonchalantly.

"Hey guys. How was dinner?" He asked, eyebrows raised, waiting for the news he obviously knew was coming.

"Great." Dean said.

"Eh, I mean, it's not Little Italy, but it was good." You said.

Sam shrugged, "Anything else?"

You twisted your face pretending to be deep in thought, tapping your left index finger on your lip. "Oh, do you mean… this!" You threw your ring hand in Sam's face, unable to hide your excitement any longer.

"I can't believe you said 'yes'." He said, shaking his head. He stood up and smothered you in a huge hug, lifting you up off your feet for a second. Sam put you down and kissed your cheek. "Congratulations." He said and turned to hug his big brother. "And you too Dean. Good job. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks man." Dean said, slapping a hand on Sam's back. "Now if you'll excuse us, I think we're gonna go celebrate." He winked at you, nodding towards the bedroom hallway.

"Yeah, good idea. Night Sammy!" You yelled as you took off running towards the bedrooms.

* * *

"Married?" Rowena repeated her son's words back to him in shock. "Dean Winchester's getting married? Why on Earth would he do that?" She laughed, tossing her long red hair behind her shoulder.

"For love Mother. Some people are still able to fall in love and that's what they do." Crowley all but rolled his eyes at her. He closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"So why did he tell you?" She asked, nose in the air.

Crowley sat on his throne, watching his mother pace around the room, her heels clicking on the ashen stones and echoing through the empty room.

"Because we are friends." Rowena snickered, annoying Crowley to no end. "We are. You are too now I supposed. We did just save the bloody universe with them."

Rowena spun around and glared at the newly restored King of Hell. "I am not a friend to the Winchesters my dear. I helped them to help myself, thank you." She said. "I think it's high time we get back to remembering who we all are. They are not your friends Fergus…" Her voice faded as she looked off into the distance, grabbing for something in her memory. She caught something and leaned forward, drawing Crowley's attention to her. "Do you think he's really in love? Truly in love?"

The King lifted his suit-covered shoulders and let them fall dramatically. "I suppose so. Why else would Dean Winchester ask someone to marry him?" His eyes narrowed, scrutinizing his mother's tone. "Why do you suddenly care?"

Rowena pursed her lips and put her hands up, "Oh, I just had a wee bit of an idea. Something that would help us all out and make sure Dean goes away and stays away this time; for good."

"Oh please, will you stop it? How many times must we do this dance? It's pathetic."

"Pathetic? What's pathetic Fergus is that you seem to forget time and again who you are and what you have worked for and you let those damn boys distract you. They need to be taken care of, for good. As in dead."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you Mother? Can't we just let this one go? Beside, you can't kill either one of them: they always come back."

Rowena bowed her head and looked up at him with a sinister smile. "Oh I can kill him, and make sure he stays dead. There's a little spell I read in The Book of The Damned…and now… I have the final ingredient."


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding planning with Dean Winchester wasn't exactly what you'd dreamed of as a little girl, but really it was OK. You didn't want a huge wedding, or a party or even the white dress. Well, maybe the white dress, why not? But your lives were hard and tiresome and lonely and the typical wedding things were just not going to happen. One thing that did have to happen however was Dean meeting your father. The good news was, your father Alan was a hunter too, he'd brought you up in the life since your mother and baby sister were killed by demons when you were 6. It wasn't anything as sinister as the Winchester's story, but it was terrible all the same; your family were just innocent bystanders, caught in the crossfire of a demon attack. He kept you safe, and you grew up relatively normal; you went to school, you lived in a house. But your evenings were spent at the shooting range or attending self-defense and survivalist classes, and your weekends and summers were spent out in the woods hunting monsters. Sure it wasn't "normal", but it was your life. Better to be prepared than to be cannon fodder.

Having grown up like you did, you found it hard to understand why your father disapproved of you going off on your own and eventually hooking up with the Winchesters. Based on the stories and gossip he'd heard, he came to meet Dean with a closed mind, already predisposed to hating him.

You and Dean had driven a few hours to meet your father in a small town outside of Lexington, Nebraska where he was working a case. You were meeting at a bar and you insisted on getting there early so you could get a table and relax before Alan showed up. You sat next to Dean in the booth and began to panic, each tick of your watch sending butterflies through your stomach. You chewed your fingernails and watched the door.

Dean put his arm around your shoulder and rubbed down your arm. "Hey, relax. It's OK. Dads love me."

You laughed and looked up at him. "How many dads have you met?"

"Well...mine. And Sam's...that's about it." He chuckled. You took a deep breath and rested your head against his flannel-covered shoulder. Dean sipped his beer, jade eyes scanning the bar, always vigilant and ready for any problem to arise. You looked down at your ring, running a finger over the moonstone. This was the right decision, wasn't it? Dean would keep you safe. He'd keep you all safe...

"Hey babe," you sat up and pulled Dean's attention back to you. "I don't think we should tell my dad about..."

Dean nodded and ran two fingers over his lips and 'zipped' them shut. You smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well now, I see you saved me a seat." Alan Y/L/N appeared next to your booth, his wide frame casting a shadow over the table. Dean immediately stood up and let you scoot out to greet him.

"Daddy!" You said and wrapped your arms around him. He kissed your cheek and pushed you back to take a look at you, his hands on your upper arms.

"You look great sweetie. I'm so glad you called." He let you go and turned to size up your fiancé. Dean stood up straight and puffed his chest out a bit, his chin in the air, but a warm smile on his face. He held out his hand, Alan looked at it and then back up at Dean.

"Dean Winchester sir, nice to meet you." Dean said, still holding out his hand. Alan finally took it and they shook slowly, each hunter eyeing the other man, measuring his opponent, taking in all the surface information they could.

You were starting to lose your stomach to the butterflies again. "OK, that's enough of that, thank you. Daddy, sit. You want a beer?" You sat back down and scooted into your corner.

"Yeah, thanks. That'd be great." Alan said and sat down. You looked up at Dean who pursed his lips and walked over to the bar to get another round of drinks.

"So Daddy, how are you? How's the case going?"

"Y/N, what are you doing with this yahoo? You know the stories. The Winchesters are bad news." Alan said, leaning forward to talk to you but not lowering his voice at all, he didn't care if Dean heard him.

You looked into your father's dull blue eyes. "Dad, the Winchesters are heroes. I'm lucky they let me stay with them; I'd have died months ago if it weren't for Dean. Just knock it off and be nice." You scolded him, your voice low and slightly threatening. You'd learned long ago how to keep your father in line, though it didn't always work.

Dean returned with two beers and a cola, and slide into the booth next to you. He held out his bottle to toast with Alan, but the grizzled old man ignored him and took a sip without ceremony. Dean cleared his throat and looked over at you. You could sense his irritation rising.

"So, Alan, what brought you out to Nebraska?" Dean asked, trying to get the conversation moving.

"Tracking a Rugaru." Alan said, not looking up at Dean.

"Hmm. Haven't seen one of those in a long while." Dean took a sip of his beer. "Hey if you need a hand while we're here…"

"I don't need any help son." Alan snapped. Dean pursed his lips again and looked away towards the bar. "Y/N… why aren't you drinking?" Your father asked, looking down at your soda.

"Um…" You shook your head and looked at Dean, "No reason. Designated driver tonight." You chuckled awkwardly. Your fingers brushed over the Moonstone again and you took a deep breath. "OK… so, this is going so well we might as well just get on with it."

Dean raised his eyebrows at you and your father's head popped up; you had everyone's attention. "Daddy, Dean and I are… getting… married." You put on your best happy face, but it was barely covering your anxiety. You bit your lip and waited.

Alan narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between you and Dean. "You're what?"

"Married, sir." Dean spoke up, reaching over to hold your hand. "I've never been a traditional kinda guy, but uh, well… Mr. Y/N, I'd like to marry your daughter, and she'd…we'd… like your blessing."

You smiled up at Dean, loving his sudden shyness. This wasn't the best situation, and it certainly wasn't going smoothly, but you were glad he was here with you and doing most of the talking.

Alan bowed his head and sighed. He took a long swig of his beer and banged the bottle down on the table. He looked up at you, not acknowledging Dean at all. "Are you out of your head girl?" His tone was hard and you sat up straight in your seat, his reprimand sending you right back to childhood. You opened your mouth to protest but nothing came out. "You're getting married? To a Winchester?"

"Whoa…" Dean put his hand up in an attempt to calm the old man, but Alan paid him no mind.

He continued to scold you, "I haven't seen you in over a year and you call me saying you've been living in a hole with these jokers for months and now suddenly you're gonna marry one of them? What've they done to you? Since when do you wanna go off and get married? You lost your common sense?"

"Daddy, please. Stop."

"You have any idea what this man has done, how many times he's almost destroyed the world? Do you know how dangerous he is?"

"Sir…" Dean's voice was low, like a warning.

"Don't 'sir' me boy." Alan finally looked away from you and locked eyes with Dean. "You're no good. And you sure as hell ain't getting my blessing for corrupting my daughter."

You gasped, drawing in as much air as you could; the need to cry you felt was instantly replaced by fear when you saw the look on Dean's face. He was beet red, his jaw clenched tight; so tight you could see his pulse beating in his neck. He opened his mouth and then shut it, fighting to keep the words inside for your sake. You put your hand on top of his and squeezed. His green eyes fell on you, you could see the anger behind them; he was ready to fight. You squeezed his hand again and very gently said, "Babe, why don't you go get another beer? I'd like to speak to my father alone. Please." You knew what you were asking him to do went against his very nature. You could see the words bubbling up inside of him, but he nodded quickly and left the table without a word.

Once Dean was out of earshot you turned to face your father. The look on your face must have been terrifying because the old man sat up straight, pushing his back against the booth to get away from you as you leaned forward, staring him down.

"OK, this is over." You said calmly, surprising yourself with the lack of tears falling. You pointed at your father with one finger as you spoke, defying him to interrupt you. "I know you must believe every little rumor you've ever heard about him and Sam, but they're not true. They are good men, the best men, and I'm not going anywhere. Dean and I are getting married, I'm staying with him until it kills me; which, it probably will, but I don't care. I love him. I called you here because I wanted you to be a part of my happiness and meet the man I'm going to spend my life with, but if this is how you're going to treat him, then we're done here. I don't want to lose you, but if you're asking me to choose, I choose Dean Winchester."

You finished talking and sat back, crossing your arms in front of you and taking in a shuttering breath. Never in your life have you used that tone of voice with your father and while you were impressed with yourself, you were also scared to hear his retort. Alan was visibly shocked; he stayed still, dark eyes trained on the beer bottle in front of him. You watched him and waited for any sign of what he was thinking, your stomach twisting into tiny knots.

"You have to say something now Daddy." You said softly.

Alan looked up at you and nodded. "OK."

"OK?"

"OK. I'm sorry. If that's how you feel, I'm gonna have to step back." He said, confusing you a little bit. "I do not approve of this, but I'm not gonna lose you over it. You're a grown woman; you can make your own decisions. I don't think it's a good one, and I'm afraid that he is gonna get you killed. But if this is what you want, I'm not gonna stop you. I said my piece."

Now you were visibly shocked. You expected a tongue lashing, but a concession? From the great Alan Y/L/N? What universe had you mysteriously been teleported to? You blinked a few times and calmed down. Reaching across the table you took your father's hand in both of yours. "Thank you Daddy. And you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine. Dean will protect me." You smiled.

The drive home was uncomfortable. You knew Dean was pissed off but he didn't say anything. You had told him what your father said, and Alan had even apologized and shook Dean's hand before you all parted, but he was still upset. He was taking every little thing Alan said and rolling it through the guilt fields in his mind. You knew you had to snap him out of it quickly or he'd sit and stew for days.

"So that was... terrible huh?" You laughed, trying to get him to look at you. His eyes were on the road ahead, but not really focused on it. You could tell he was pretty far away, lost in thought. "I'm sorry my dad's such an ass. I didn't think it would go that badly." No response. "He's very protective of me, obviously, and I guess we just threw him a curve ball, I probably should have told him over the phone so he was prepared, that's my fault." Dean's knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "So... anyway, I was thinking that I know we said we'd wait till like July or whatever, but maybe we just grab Sam and go to the courthouse on Monday morning and just do it, ya know? Why wait?"

Dean's jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together. He turned the wheel quickly pulling the Impala off to the side of the road with a screech of the tires. He threw it into park and turned fully around to look at you. Your eyes were wide and your heart beat quickly, this didn't look like it was going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Dean... I'm sorry..." You squeaked out.

He grabbed your hand and held it tightly between his, pulling it up to his lips and kissed your knuckles. "No, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," You interrupted him, feeling horrible for making him feel guilty.

"Stop talking. I'm sorry I got so upset. I wanted to reach across the table and beat him until he stopped moving."

You nodded, "Me too."

"Let me talk please!" Dean shook his head and laughed, you knew your endless talking was something he loved about you; it was hard to keep your mouth shut. "I don't know what I expected, but that wasn't it, and I guess it threw me off a bit. But he's right: I'm bad news." His green eyes were locked into yours, his face suddenly becoming dark and sad. "Sam and I, we don't do relationships because we can't. We can try, and it'll be great for a while, but then it falls apart, tragically. Mostly with blood and demons and death. It's not good. Your father is right; I'm probably going to get you killed. And I don't know if we should take that chance. I love you, but is that enough to risk your life over?"

As he was talking the tears you were holding back had snuck out and ran in a hot stream down your cheeks. You wiped your cheek on your shoulder, as your hand was still clutched in his. "I know who you are Dean. I know what this life means to you and for you. It's dangerous, yes. But even if our situation were different, I would choose to be with you. I know the risks. I know someday you'll be standing over me, sending me off with a hunter's funeral. I know it. But I can't stay away from you. This is my choice as much as yours and I choose you. Everyday."

Dean released your hands and grabbed your face instead. His big hands covering both of your cheeks as he pulled you forward and lay his lips against yours. The kiss was short, but full of emotion; everything he wanted to say was pushed into that kiss, and you tried to show him the same. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against yours. "OK." He whispered. "I choose you too."

You smiled and pecked his lips again. "Good. Now can we please go and get some food? I need fried chicken." Dean laughed and put the car in gear. "Or pizza." He smiled at you as he pulled back onto the highway. "Or both. Yeah, both."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had calmed down by the time you got back to Kansas, but still he seemed unsure. You racked your brain trying to think of something that would help you prove to him that you were sure about the wedding, but nothing good came to mind. You vowed to think up an amazing gift for him, something that would really knock his socks off; but what do you give the man who wants nothing for himself?

You didn't rush off to town hall and get married that Monday because you woke up feeling sick to your stomach and ended up lying around all day watching TV. Besides you needed to get a few things before you said 'I do', including a white dress that you'd decided you definitely wanted to have. It might be cheesy, but if you were going to do it, you should do it right; you'd even convinced Dean to get a new suit, although he insisted that his ten-year-old fed-threads were good enough.

Poor Sam had to act as best man and maid of honor and he offered to go with you and Dean the next day to pick out your outfits. You were insisting that Dean not see your dress before the wedding. "That's so ridiculous, it's just a dress," Dean had said, to which you replied with a laugh, "Baby, we need all the good luck we can get!"

You stood in the dress shop, frankly intimidated by the vast selection of white dresses. Sam was next to you, just as nervous, and you grabbed his hand for support. "This is stupid, right? A white dress? Really?" You asked, biting your lip and taking in the sea of silk and lace around you.

"No…you deserve it." Sam replied and squeezed your hand. "Whatever you want, you're gonna get." He smiled and you relaxed a little bit. You did feel just a tad ridiculous standing there, scared of clothing.

You and Sam walked through the shop, pulling out and showing each other random dresses, never really agreeing on a style. It was fun, who knew Sam had such nice taste in women's fashion? You finally agreed on three different dresses. One poofy ball gown with full lace sleeves that reminded you of Kate Middleton's gown, one short cocktail dress with a deep v back and sash, and a strapless full length that was plain but lovely, with a few rhinestones gracing the neckline. You were just about to go try them on when Sam's phone went off.

"It's Dean. He needs help." Sam said with a frown. "How hard is it to pick out a suit?"

"How hard is it to pick out a dress?" You laughed. "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Go. He needs you. And make sure it's nothing with ruffles or anything stupid." You joked, thinking about seeing Dean in a 70's style powder blue tux.

"Oh that's not gonna happen." Sam said with a wink as he left the shop.

The shop girl helped you zip up the giant dress and stand on the pedestal in front of three huge mirrors. You were really excited about this first dress, but once you saw yourself all you could think was that you looked like a giant cupcake. You frowned and shook your head at your reflection.

"Well that's not exactly great is it darlin'?"

You looked up into the mirror and saw bright red hair peeking from behind your shoulder. You spun around to see Rowena watching you with a contented smile on her red lips, her long hair falling around in high contrast to the dark blue dress she wore.

"Rowena? What are you doing here?" you asked, wondering why the witch had suddenly appeared. You knew her, had heard many stories from the boys, but had never really been alone with her; you were wary.

"Y/N, relax." She said, walking towards you. "I came to offer my help."

"Your help, with what?" You narrowed your eyes and watched her carefully. She might have been helpful in the past, but she was still a witch, and your hunter instincts wouldn't let you relax around her.

"Well with the wedding of course!" She smiled broadly. "When my dear son told me you locked down the big Winchester, I thought, she hasn't got any girlfriends around, I could be of assistance!"

You laughed a little at her enthusiasm. "You want to be my bridesmaid?"

The witch clapped her hands together and squealed, "I do! Oh that would be lovely darlin'!"

"Oh…" you hadn't meant that to be an invitation but she seemed to have taken it as one. "Ok…sure Rowena, thanks." You turned back around to look at yourself again, still confused by the interaction. You spread your hands down over the giant skirt and sighed. "I don't think this is the one."

"No, I would say not."

The cocktail dress did not work either. You wanted to be casual, but not that casual; and it was just a little too short and tight around the middle. You needed something a little more…flowing.

"So Y/N, when is the big day going to be?" Rowena's voice carried over the dressing room door to you as you shrugged out of the tiny dress.

"We think Friday, if I can pick a dress by then. It's all kind of up in the air at this point." You said, struggling with the zipper.

"You're not really a planner are you?" She laughed.

"Well, no, I am, but we don't really want to wait, and we're not having a big party or anything so what's the point? We're just gonna go do it." You slipped the last dress off its hanger and stepped into it.

"I see."

You adjusted the dress and opened the door, stepping out into the mirrored viewing area. Rowena gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth.

"That bad, huh?" You sighed.

"No dear… look…" She took your hand and led you over to the pedestal. You stood up on it and gazed at your reflection. You felt the pull of tears as you stared at yourself. "It's perfect Y/N. You look beautiful."

It was perfect. Strapless top with gems sparkling on the bodice; empire waist that opened up into sheer fabric that flowed down to the floor and danced as you walked. You pulled your hair up in a mock up-do and smiled. "This is it. This is the one." You laughed and wiped away a tear that had escaped the corner of your eye. "God, why am I crying so much lately? I'm such a girl."

"There is nothing wrong with being a girl Y/N. And they're happy tears, aren't they?" Rowena picked up the back of the dress and fluffed it out so it fell perfectly behind you. She smiled up at you.

"They are very happy tears. I just wish," You stopped, remembering who you were talking too. She wasn't actually your friend. But, then again, right now she was the only one you had.

"Wish what darlin'?"

"Nothing." You shook your head and adjusted the top of the dress again. "I was just thinking I hope Dean is as happy as I am."

"I'm sure he is." She answered.

"I gotta figure out a gift for him," You murmured to yourself.

Rowena's eyebrows raised in interest, "A gift?"

"Yeah, I don't know what, I've just been thinking about it. I want to get him something or do something big, ya know? Like for a wedding present."

"My dear, I can help you with that!"

"Yeah?" You asked. "Like what do you have in mind?"

"Well," She put her finger on her painted lip and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I'll think of something. Maybe a protection charm or something like that? I could whip something up for you."

You turned around quickly and grabbed Rowena's hands, pulling them up to your chest. "Rowena, that would be… amazing. Would you help me do that, please? I've been trying to figure something out, but I mean: it's Dean. He has his car and that's it, he's not exactly easy to shop for." You smiled so wide your cheeks began to hurt.

"Of course dear, it will be my honor."

"What. The. Hell is going on?" Sam stood in the archway between the shop and dressing rooms. His hazel eyes were stuck on Rowena, his voice was hard and demanding.

You and Rowena both spun around, still holding hands and stared at the tall man. "Sam, Rowena is…well, she's helping me actually." Rowena slipped her hands out of yours and bowed slightly towards Sam.

"Helping you? Y/N do you have any idea…" He turned his eyes from Rowena and finally looked at you. His mouth hung open as he saw you in the dress.

"You like?" You teased him.

Sam looked you up and down, his lips turning into a huge grin. "Oh my god, you're beautiful Y/N. That dress is perfect."

You shrugged and grabbed the skirt, twirling it around a bit. Sam pushed past Rowena wrapped you up in a huge hug. "Thanks Sam." you whispered.

Rowena called you the next morning saying she had found a charm that would work for your gift to Dean. It was an old spell that was used to protect warriors in battle; shielding them from most attacks and helping them see danger before it struck. It sounded perfect and you agreed to let her help out. She gave you a list of a few things that you needed to collect of Dean's. It sounded a little weird, but you had no knowledge of spells or any of that stuff, so you surrendered to her instructions. You spent the day bumming around the bunker with the boys, occasionally sneaking things into your room for Rowena's spell.

After dinner you and Dean were cuddled up against the headboard of Sam's bed, watching some crappy show on Netflix with Sam stretched out horizontally across the bottom. You couldn't really see over his broad shoulders, but you didn't care. You lay with your head on Dean's chest, your hands running up and down his stomach and thighs; Dean's fingers running through your hair, his chin on top of your head. You closed your eyes and sighed, completely content. There was no case, no monster lurking around the corner, no big-bad something waiting for you to deal with it. Well, there probably were, but they were not your problem tonight. Tonight all you needed to worry about was not falling asleep before you got to your own bed. You ran your fingers over the Moonstone and smiled; maybe you all could be happy.

You leaned up and pressed your lips against Dean's, kissing him gently.

"What's that for?" He asked, brushing a finger down your cheek.

"Just because." You smiled up at him.

"Hmm. Thank you." Dean brought his juicy lips back to yours and kissed you harder, his hand cupping your face. You opened your mouth and allowed him to slide his hot tongue in. You shivered and grabbed his neck, trying to get as close as you could. His hands traveled down your neck and settled on your breast, gently kneading and pulling your sensitive nipple through your shirt. You moaned into his mouth, never breaking away from his kiss.

Sam looked over his shoulder and groaned. "Oh come on guys, this is my bed!" He sat up with his hands thrown up in frustration.

Dean pulled away from you, his hands still moving, his breath hot on your lips "I guess we should retire?" He whispered to you. You licked his mouth and grinned.

"I supposed we shall," you said. Dean jumped up off the bed and leaned down, scooping you up into his strong arms. You squealed and quickly threw your arms around his neck. "You better not drop me!"

"I promise." He said and kissed you again as he walked you out of the room. "Night Sammy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hell was quiet. Crowley walked the halls of his reestablished underworld with pride; this area was disguised to look like the worst place he could imagine: a corporate office building. Blinding florescent overhead lights, bland beige walls and squeaky white and gray flecked tiled floors. It was Hell and it was his again, thanks to the Winchesters. Sure Lucifer was still out there somewhere, no doubt recovering from whatever Amara did to him, but he was lying low, not bothering with Crowley or his subjects. For now he was in charge and he was back to his old self. That is, except for the pain in his ass: his mother. She had been flitting about for the last few days concocting some plan to destroy the older Winchester. Crowley had humored her at first, believing that nothing could actually kill Dean for good. After all, he'd been killed and brought back almost 200 times hadn't he? The more he paid attention to Rowena's ramblings, the more he worried that she'd actually pull it off. And yes, they were annoying and meddling, but Dean was still his only friend, and despite their innate differences, Crowley did not want him killed.

The King left Hell, satisfied for the moment that everything was running smoothly, and returned to his home above ground. He never stayed down there longer than he had too: it was Hell after all.

Crowley found his mother busy in her room at a large altar that encompassed much of the far wall. Rowena consulted her books and mixed ingredients as she hummed happily to herself. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a while before clearing his throat and calling her to attention.

"Oh Fergus dear, come to check up on me?" she smiled, her thin lips pulling back over her teeth like a wolf.

Crowley walked in and went towards his mother. "I've been thinking mother."

"Well don't hurt yourself dear." Rowena laughed, not turning to look at him. She picked up a jar by the window and added a pinch of the dried substance to the brass bowl in front of her.

"I don't want you to go through with this." He said simply. "I don't want you to kill him."

The witch finally turned to face her son. Her lips were pursed in a disapproving frown. "Don't tell me you're going all soft again. He is not your friend Fergus. He's a hunter and he'll kill you as soon as he has a chance and you piss him off enough. Do we have to go over this again? What's wrong with you?"

"That's enough!" Crowley yelled, making her jump. "He is my friend mother, whether you want to believe that or not. He's done more for me than you ever have. And I'm telling you now to stop this and leave it alone!" Crowley's face burned red, his fists were clenched and he turned away, not wanting to strike her.

When Rowena didn't answer, Crowley turned on his heels and left the room, slamming the door shut causing his mother to jump again. She needed to start listening to him: he was the King after all.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to call your father? He could probably get here in time." Dean was fresh out of the shower and standing next to the bed drying his hair with a blue towel. You were lying in bed, propped up like a queen against a mountain of pillows; relaxing with a book Sam had lent you from his stash.

"I'm sure! Quit asking me. He'll just be nasty anyway." You waved him off, trying to find the last line you'd read. The bed dipped down and you looked up to see Dean crawling towards you. You put your finger in the book and closed it, looking up at your man. "What are you doing?"

"Just coming to say Hi." He said with a sexy smirk. He leaned down over you and ran his lips across your forehead, pressing a kiss to the center. You looked up and he kissed the tip of your nose, and then down to your lips. You smiled and pulled back, opening your book and turning your attention back to it. Dean sighed and dropped down next to you, perched on his elbow. "Still not feeling well?" He asked, a little hurt that you had rejected his advances.

"I'm OK. Just a little tired. Well, a lot tired, and queasy." You smiled and looked over at him. He was so perfect. His short hair was wet and dark and spiky from the shower, and he had just shaved so his skin was pink and smooth. You threw your book over your shoulder to the floor dramatically and turned to face your fiancé. You ran your fingers across his naked shoulder and down his arm. "I love you." You said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He turned and caught your lips, kissing you gently.

"You sure you're OK with us going out tonight?" He asked, green eyes gazing longingly into yours.

"Of course. How many times do you get to have a bachelor party with an angel and the King of Hell?" You laughed and Dean looked away as if calculating how many times he could do so. You looked at him sternly; "It had better be just once!"

"Oh it'll only be once." Dean reached a hand over to tickle you under your arm. You jumped and shrieked, swatting him away playfully. He ceased his assault and you fell down against him, your back on his chest and your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and kissed your cheek. "Just once is enough; I can't imagine Cas at a strip club."

"So you _are_ going to a strip club!" You twisted around, trying to get away, but he held you tight, nuzzling his face into your neck.

"Oh stop it," he said, "I'm going wherever Sammy takes me." He kissed your ear and you relaxed, his lips trailed down to your neck, licking and sucking at the tender flesh below your ear. You sighed and ran your hands through his hair. "You gonna be OK by yourself tonight?" He whispered against your skin while his hand rested against your thigh, slowly inching upwards.

"I'll be fine. I'm going out with a friend."

"Friend?" His fingers reached your t-shirt and slipped up underneath it; they burned hot against your bare skin.

"Well, not friend I guess." you said, closing your eyes and melting into him. His hand floated up your stomach ever so slowly, making you wait for what you knew was coming next. "Rowena wants to take me out for a Girl's Night." You lied, barely aware you were still talking.

"Rowena?" Dean's hand stopped it's ascent. He pulled back from you, causing you to fall against the pillows again. "Why are you hanging out with Rowena?"  
You looked at him, slightly confused. "I mean, we're not like _hanging out_ , hanging out, but she's…nice. She helped me pick out my dress, she's been very nice Dean."

"You know you can't trust her, right?" He was sitting up now, towering over you, green eyes searching your face, trying to understand how you'd become such an idiot overnight.

"I know." You stammered. "I know! I just…" You swallowed hard as you felt tears begin to rise behind your eyes. You were crying all the time now, sometimes for no reason. "I'm sorry." You blinked and hot salty tears fell down from both eyes. "I just, I have no girlfriends here and she wanted to help, and you said she's been helpful lately. You trusted her."

"That was different. We used her to help stop Amara. You cannot trust her." His voice was hard and angry and you couldn't help yourself; you started to cry in earnest, a big gulping noise came out of you as broke down. Dean sighed, his face softening as he watched you sob. "Hey, Y/N, it's OK. I'm sorry." He put his hands on your face, brushing away some of the tears with his fingers. "I'm sure it's fine. Just be careful." You nodded and he pulled you close, kissing your forehead and gathering you up into a tight hug.

* * *

Rowena paced her room, the long train of her dress billowing out behind her with every turn. She was so close! So close to ridding her son of the burden of Dean Winchester; and once he was gone, Crowley would see she was right, and give her her rightful spot beside him, ruling Hell.

Her quick mind turned various scenarios over until she came up with the perfect lie. She stood in front of her long mirror and practiced her apologetic face; she stuck her red lips out into a pathetic pout and opened her eyes wide. She laughed when she saw herself; how could anyone fall for her deceptions time and again? She was perfectly evil in every way.

She walked the stone lined hallway to the throne room, her tiny heels clicking loudly as she went. Crowley was slumped in his chair, one hand holding up his head as if it weighed a ton.

"Heavy is the head that bares the crown." Rowena said softly as she entered the room and approached her son. She walked with her head down, already beginning her lie before she spoke.

"It's 'wears the crown' Mother." He replied, not looking up at her.

"Well, you bare it as well. And you do a fine job my dear." She stood at the foot of the dais, head bowed in mock supplication.

Crowley lifted his head and looked her over. "What do you want?" He sighed.

"Fergus, I thought about what you said and you are right."

"I am?"

Rowena looked up and smiled sadly. "Aye, you are. Dean Winchester _was_ your friend, but he's not anymore. Not since he was cured of The Mark." Rowena stepped forward slowly, she had Crowley's attention and she didn't want to scare him away. "I may have found a solution to your problem: I found a spell that would give you your best friend back, for good. I can put the demon back into Dean permanently." She stopped here, waiting for the lie to work, to weave itself into his mind and displace any distrust he still had for her. "I just need you to stay quiet and keep him occupied tonight. By morning you'll be back together with your Black-eyed Boyfriend."

Crowley sat contemplating her words, his dark eyes roamed her face, looking for any sign of treachery. He may have seen through her if he were not so excited by the idea of getting Dean back on his team. "You can really do this?" He asked.

"Aye Fergus, 'twould be my pleasure."

* * *

Dean kissed you goodbye and promised not to have too much fun.

"I'm not sure why you even need a bachelor party," Sam said, putting on his jacket. "You're whole life's been one long bachelor party."

"Dude." Dean threw up his hands and nodded towards you.

"Oh please Dean. I know you're not exactly a virgin." You winked and laughed, kissing his cheek again.

"Well, this is the last hurrah. Tomorrow you tie me down for good Y/N." His hands went to your waist and he lifted you up and spun around in a small circle. You squealed like a little kid and he put you back down.

"Behave yourself." You said to him and then turned to Sam, "And you try to have some fun."

"I have fun all the time!" He said, leaning down to give you a hug goodbye.

You watched as Dean drove the Impala out of the garage, waving and smiling at them. You weren't worried, not a little bit. OK, you were a little worried about the strippers, but it'd be fine. Sam would watch him. Your fingers grazed the Moonstone absentmindedly and you relaxed; everything was fine.

Rowena had given you an address of a place to meet her; apparently she needed more supplies than she could bring with her to the bunker. So you packed up the things you'd been squirreling away for the spell and headed out in your little red car to meet her.

The building was about forty minutes north of Lebanon, but you weren't worried about time; the boys would be out all night. You pulled your car around the back into an empty parking lot. The place was falling apart at the seems. It looked like an old factory of some sort, with large windows that were missing most of their glass. Ivy and weeds crawled up each side, covering much of the brickwork. A very large voice inside your head told you that this was a bad idea, but you were out of time and options for a gift for Dean, and what was the worst that could happen? Just incase you stuck your silver hunting knife in the waistband of your jeans and covered it with your shirt.

Rowena was already inside, standing in a large open room that was full of lit candles. The room glowed yellow and the shadows bounced off the walls, making your hair stand on end and added to the uneasiness you were already feeling. The witch stood between two tables, one was long and empty and the other was smaller, set up like an altar, covered in a cloth and a big brass bowl in the center. There were a few bags and jars and sprigs of herbs around it.

"Ah you made it Y/N. Did you bring everything?" Rowena asked, spinning around to greet you, her long black dress sparkled in the candlelight as she turned.

"I think so." You walked towards her and set the bag down on the floor. "Thanks so much for helping me. I'm really nervous about tomorrow and knowing I have the perfect gift for Dean will calm me down a bit I think."

Rowena smiled. "Not to worry darling, everything will be fine. Shall we get started?" She asked, turning her attention to the altar. She picked up a small cloth bag and rolled it between her hands.

"OK, what do we do first?" You asked, stepping towards her.

Rowena looked up at you and smiled, grinning maliciously. She brought her hands up to her lips and blew dark purple dust into your face. You stumbled backwards, inhaling the dust. You coughed and blinked; your head spun and your legs gave out. "Just relax my dear." Rowena cooed to you as you slipped down to the floor. You tried to scream, but your mouth wouldn't open, your throat was dry; your muscles relaxed as you hit the ground, your head smashing onto the hard cement.


	5. Chapter 5

Their first stop was a bar. Sam had picked it because it was one that they usually went too, and most of the bartenders and drunks there knew them already. He thought they'd start off easy, getting a little drunk in a familiar place, letting Castiel loosen up a bit before they hit the big stop.

Sam still thought it was ridiculous that Dean needed a bachelor party, but as he had been reminded a thousand times since Dean proposed to Y/N, he was the Best Man, and that's what Best Men do.

The motley crew of friends sat around a table in the center of the bar sipping their beers and getting ready to have some fun. It often took a while for any of them to relax; especially out in public. Dean was always on edge, always hyperaware of his surroundings, eyes focused and evaluating everything around him even after several drinks. Sam could relax after two beers, he was ready if something happened but it's not like he was waiting for it. If it happened, it happened. But it wouldn't happen tonight. Everything had been quiet for the past few weeks: no omens, no signs, no attacks, just calm. Tonight should be more of the same, everything was planned out, ready to go, all they had to do was sit back and enjoy.

"I cannot believe you are actually gonna do it," Sam said, shaking his head at his big brother. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Y/N, but… married, shit." Sam was more than a few drinks in, and the mood was light, loosening his tongue a bit more than he'd usually allow.

"I agree with your brother. It does seem out of character for you Dean." Cas chimed in. He sat between Dean and Sam, still wearing his classic trench coat and suit combo. Sam had told him to dress-down, but he didn't seem to understand what that meant.

Dean shrugged and took a long drink from his beer.

Crowley sat forward, dropping his drink onto the sticky tabletop. "Leave him alone boys, the man's in love!" He slapped Dean's shoulder and laughed. "It's true love at last for Dean Winchester! Cheers mate!"

Dean smiled and raised his bottle, "Thanks… true love, who knew?"

"OK! We need another round, and some shots!" Sam stood up and waved at the bartender to call her over.

The liquor flowed endlessly and in staggering amounts. But really, it took an amazing amount to get any of them drunk. Sam was fairly sure Castiel was just playing along and pretending to be tipsy, but he appreciated it. Dean needed to have some fun tonight.

After the tenth round Dean excused himself and snuck outside to call Y/N. Crowley eyed him suspiciously and followed him after a beat.

"Babe, just call me back when you get this." Dean spoke into his cell, pacing in front of the bar; the lights from the bar's neon sign dancing off his face. "Just want to check on you." He hung up, turning around and saw Crowley leaning against the doorframe. "Oh, hey."

"The bride's not answering?" He asked feigning concern.

Dean shrugged, "She's probably still out with your mother." He shoved the phone into his back pocket. "Since when is that a thing by the way?"

Crowley pushed off the building and walked slowly over to Dean. "Oh who knows? Women are strange my friend." He reached into his jacket with one hand. "Oh, I have something for you." Crowley pulled out two long brown cigars and held them out to Dean.

Dean looked down at them but didn't take one. Crowley frowned dramatically "Come on Dean, these are $600 cigars! Only the best for the King and his best friend."

Reluctantly Dean took one and rolled it between his fingers, bringing it up to his nose to sniff it. "Thanks Crowley."

They stood outside in a cloud of blue smoke, Dean leaning against the building with one foot up behind him.

"I miss this." Crowley said between pulls.

"Miss what?" Dean asked, eyeing his companion through the smoke.

"Us hanging out." Dean chuckled. "Oh come on, you don't miss it? We had one hell of a summer." Crowley looked off into the night, remembering the time they'd spent together almost two years ago and smiling excitedly knowing it would soon happen again.

"We sure did. But that's all over now." Dean said firmly. "I can't spend my time messing around with the likes of you anymore."

"Oh, Y/N's gonna make you an honest man now? A real gentleman?" Crowley snickered. "Not likely."

Dean bit his lip and turned towards Crowley, his fist clenched in his hand. "That's enough," he said.

Crowley held his hands up, "I'm sorry, did I hit a sore spot? This is supposed to be your night Dean. Be happy."

"I am happy." Dean pulled his cell phone out and checked it, looking for a message from Y/N. Disappointed, he shoved it back in it's place.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably having a blast." Crowley said, puffing on his stogie, an evil twinkle in his dark eyes.

* * *

There was pain radiating down from the top of your head, spreading like branches of a tree down your face and neck. You opened your eyes and the tiny movement sent a flash of fresh pain through your skull. You tried to lift you hands to your head but you couldn't get it to move, it was held down by something. You took a deep breath and slowly opened your eyes again. You were still in the factory, surrounded by candles; but now you were lying strapped to the long empty table next to the altar. Your arms and legs were strapped down, your left arm hanging over the side of the table. You could move your head but only slightly, the pain was intense. You cleared your throat and tried to speak; your voice was rough and scratchy.

"Rowena?" you croaked, eyes searching for her in the dim flickering candlelight.

"Welcome back to the story Y/N." Rowena's voice traveled to you from across the room, you couldn't see her from where you were.

"What's going on?" You heart was beating fast, like had just started again and needed to catch up. "What are you doing?"

Rowena made her was towards you slowly. She bent down over you, her long red hair falling onto your shoulder. She put a hand on your forehead and smoothed your hair down. "Shh. It'll all be over soon. Just relax Y/N."

"What are you doing? Please, let me go." You cried and struggled against the bindings but you couldn't get them to move at all. Tears began to fall, sliding down past your ears and onto the table. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh hush. Don't get yourself all worked up." Rowena smiled down at you and moved away, busying herself with something on the altar.

"What is going on!" You yelled finally.

Rowena slammed her hands down onto the table and glared at you. "I told you to keep yourself calm! No reason to shout at me!"

"You knocked me out and tied me to a table!" You ripped against the straps again, the leather cutting into your flesh.

"Aye, I did, and I can knock you out again if you'd like. So just shut it!"

You closed your eyes tight and tried to think of a way out of this. You pressed your back to the table and did not feel your knife; she'd disarmed you while you were out, not that you could get to it anyway. You didn't feel your phone either, but again, you were stuck to the table. There was nothing you could do but try to talk your way out of this; you'd seen Dean do it a thousand times: keep them talking until you came up with a plan or someone came to get you. You took a deep breath and calmed yourself, forcing the tears to stop their relentless flow.

"OK. So, clearly all that girl talk back at the dress shop was just for show huh?" You steadied your voice, trying to sound like you were in control.

"Obviously. You really think I enjoyed watching you dance about trying on dresses?" She threw her head back and laughed, her voice echoing in the empty room. "Please."

"So this was all just a trap for me? Why? What could you possibly want with me?"

The witch smiled at your sweetly, her face softening into a beautiful but terrifying mask. "I don't want _you_ darlin', just your blood," she said, her voice was sweet and happy, like she wasn't saying something horrible. You cringed and turned your face away from her to stare at the decrepit wall next to you. The tears were winning and you couldn't stop them from falling again, they stung your eyes and ran hot down your cheeks. You clenched your fist and felt your ring still in it's place on your left hand. You twirled it around and ran your thumb over the Moonstone, trying to calm down. Dean would find you. It was all right, you'd be fine; Dean will protect you.

* * *

The last time Castiel was around scantily clad ladies he and Dean had been chased out of a brothel by a rather large and angry bouncer. Before they had entered the strip club, Dean had made Cas promise not to talk to any of the girls, even if they spoke to him, "And definitely do not bring up their fathers!" Dean laughed, his hand on the angel's shoulder as they walked through the dark lobby.

The boys sat at a dark booth in the back of the room. There was a good view of the stage, but Dean wasn't all that interested. He kept sneaking looks at his phone, wondering why Y/N hadn't called back. She would always at least text him back right away. His concern grew with each passing minute, but he tried to ignore it and have a good time. After all, he was getting married in the morning! He had his brother, his best friend and… well, Crowley. But damn it, he was gonna enjoy his last night of freedom.

The music was terrible and loud, the girls were dirty but cute, the liquor flowed freely, and soon Dean relaxed and stopped checking his messages every few seconds. He actually began to have some fun. Sam bought him a lap dance, but he graciously passed it along to Cas. The look on the angel's face was worth a million teasing remarks from Crowley and Sam about being 'whipped' by Y/N. Castiel sat frozen in his chair as a large-breasted dancer named "Lacey" rubbed up against him, her fire engine red hair whirled around him as she danced. Cas's eyes were wide and his mouth was shut tight; he looked terrified, and Dean couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

Once the girl finished Dean handed Castiel shot and slapped him on the back. "Please never do that to me again," Cas said with a nervous smile. "It was very awkward."

"You're the king of awkward Cas!" Dean bellowed, raising his voice over the defining music.

There was another round of drinks, another round of toasts, another parade of girls strutting past the table. The guys were enjoying themselves, Dean was finally drunk and happy about it. He raised his glass and thanked his friends with a happy grin on his freckled face. "I love you guys!" He said, "We might fight, hell we might even try to kill each other, but we always come back to this." He took a long sip of his whiskey and sat back, smiling to himself.

"To Dean!" Crowley toasted. His salute was echoed by a very drunk Sam and a slightly tipsy Castiel.

Sam stood up, a little shaky on his legs, and went over to his brother. He put his arms around him and pulled him in for a drunken hug. "I love you man. And I am so happy you and Y/N are getting married, I am. And the baby... It's just great."

Dean choked on his drink and froze. He looked around the table and saw that Cas and Crowley had indeed both heard Sam's comment.

"What's that now?" Crowley leaned forward and asked.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to find a way out of the corner Sam had verbally walked him into.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Sam blurted out and kissed his brother on the cheek.

Dean patted his giant little brother on the arm, "Why don't you go sit down ya lush?" Sam released him and went back to his chair, plopping down with a thud. Dean took a breath and laughed, "It's true, we are gonna have a baby."

What followed was not the rip-roaring celebratory response he was hoping for at all. Castiel tilted his head and stared at Dean, slowly he smiled and nodded. "That is wonderful Dean. I am happy for you."

"Thanks man." Dean smiled fully now, relieved that the secret was out. He looked over at Crowley and the demon was silent, frowning down into the amber depths of his scotch glass.

"Well don't get too excited there man." Dean said to him.

Crowley lifted his head and smiled, "That's great." He raised his glass, "To Baby Winchester!"


	6. Chapter 6

You watched the light from the candles dance on the crumbling cement walls. You let yourself fall into a trance staring at them; it was better than what was happening on the other side of you. Rowena stood at the altar, mixing ingredients and chanting in Latin, it was too fast for you to translate and anyway you weren't great with languages, that was Sam's department. You caught a word here and there, but the words you did know did not help to calm you down. This was it, you were going to die. And where was Dean? Probably grinding up against some girl in some bar miles away from here. He wasn't coming to get you; your father was right: Dean Winchester was going to get you killed. Your ring burned against your finger; you twirled it around and around, letting the Moonstone slide across your palm. You took a deep breath and tried to find the strength and courage to get yourself out of here, but your well was dry. There was nothing you could do.

You clenched your jaw and screamed as you pulled against the leather straps that kept you locked down on the table. You could feel the hide cutting deeper into your skin. A trickle of warm blood ran down your ankle.

"Let me go!" You raged, whipping your head towards the red headed witch.

"I told you to shut it!" She screamed back at you. All of her nice words and smiles were gone, she sneered at you and went back to her work.

"Rowena please, just tell me why. Why are you doing this?"

"Why? I'm going to kill your boyfriend, and this spell is going to make sure he stays dead this time. Can't have him keep popping back up every time he drops." Rowena sprinkled something into the brass bowl and it sizzled.

You started to cry again, you couldn't hold it back even though you tried.

"Don't be so sad, you'll see him soon, in heaven. At least I hope for your sakes it'll be heaven," she snickered.

"You're gonna kill me?" You whimpered as she confirmed what you had feared.

"Yes dear. See, I told you I need your blood. But actually I need all of it: the blood of Dean's true love. So just lay there quietly and I'll be with you in a moment." She continued her chant and you lost yourself to the tears.

"Rowena please don't do this..." You only had one card left to play, so you went for it. "Please, I'm pregnant."

The witch stopped and snapped her head up to look at you. "You are?" Her lips curled up into a nasty smile.

"Yes, please. Just let me go." You begged.

Rowena threw her head back and laughed loudly. She clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh that's even better! We'll stop the entire Winchester line at once! Lord knows Sam will never knock anyone up!"

"You evil bitch!" You spat at her. She grinned and went back to work. You twisted at your bindings, using all the strength left in you to tear at the leather holding your arms down, but it was useless.

Rowena came towards you slowly carrying a long silver knife and a small bowl; Latin incantations falling from her thin painted lips. She stopped next to you and panic filled your body. You struggled again, trying desperately to break free; your heart raced and you began to sweat. A screamed ripped through your throat as Rowena brought the blade down across your arm, cutting deep and releasing a stream of dark red blood. It flowed down your arm into the bowl she held underneath you. You grit your teeth and moaned at the pain, tears blurring your vision. You gave up trying to escape, this was it, it was all over; and Dean wasn't coming.

* * *

Sometime after two a.m. Dean managed to pull the Impala back into the Bunker's garage. He had driven home slowly, putting all his energy into keeping his focus on the road. Sam was beyond wasted and he nodded, eyes closed against the passenger side window. Dean shook him awake after throwing Baby into park. Sam blinked a few times and smiled happily at his big brother. "That…was fun," Sam said sloppily. He smacked his lips together and pushed the door open.

Dean laughed and shook his head, "You always were a happy drunk Sammy."

The bunker was quiet and dark. Dean started singing to himself as he walked through the cavernous building towards the bedrooms. Y/N had made him promise to spend the night before their wedding apart; another one of the silly traditions she wanted to observe, but Dean didn't want to wait. He wanted to see her, wanted to kiss her, to push her down into the sheets and taste every inch of her. His legs took him to her door without him realizing it; his desire was in the driver's seat. He knocked and turned the knob.

The room was empty. The pillows were propped up against the headboard, Y/N's book open on the mattress; everything was as she had left it this morning. Dean's eyes danced around the room, taking a moment to register the facts in his drunken haze: Y/N's gone.

His boot falls echoed loudly through the halls as he ran to the bathrooms: empty. He turned and rushed to the kitchen: dark and vacant. He called her name as he tore through the Library, War Room, even the Dungeon. He found the same in each: nothing.

"Sam!" He called to his brother as he swung around the corner into the Garage. Y/N's car was gone. OK, she wasn't taken, she left. His mind went through everything he remembered from the day: she was going out with Rowena, she was supposed to be back by now, and she hadn't answered her phone all night. He dialed her number frantically, his big fingers slipping off the touch screen. "Sam!" he yelled again, walked quickly towards Sam's room as the phone went straight to Y/N's voicemail.

Sam's door popped open and the tall Winchester stuck his head out, looking quizzically at Dean. "What's wrong?"

"You've got Y/N, drop your words at the beep."

"Y/N, you call me back immediately. Please," Dean yelled into the phone and then looked up at Sam. "She's not here. She hasn't answered the phone all night. Sam…she's gone."

Sam rubbed a hand down his face and slapped his cheek to wake himself up. "OK, let's just figure this out. Where could she have gone?"

Dean's fingers raked through his short hair and pulled. "I don't know."

"We can track her phone." Sam grabbed his laptop from his dresser.

"No, her phone's off. It won't work." Dean spun around; his grip on the phone the only thing keeping him from full on panicking. "Crowley. We get him here and he'll find his mother." He paced back and forth in the hallway, gritting his teeth and trying to stay as calm as he could.

Sam dialed Crowley's number but got no answer. "Hey, it's Sam. We need to know where Rowena is. Call me back." He hung up and watched his brother walk back and forth in front of his room. "It's OK Dean, I'm sure she's fine."

"She's not Sammy. What if she's not? I told her not to trust Rowena. That fucking bitch! I knew something was wrong when she didn't call me right back. I knew it. Son of a bitch!" Dean rambled on, shaking his head and kicking the floor with his boots.

"Dean, just relax. It could be anything. Let's just find her and then we'll worry." Sam stepped in front of his brother's path and grabbed his shoulders.

"No." Dean stared up at Sam with wide, red-rimmed eyes. "She's dead and it's because of me."

"You don't know that Dean!" Sam yelled as Dean pushed him away and continued his pacing. Sam threw up his hands in frustration. "Call Cas."

Dean stopped and lifted his head to the vaulted ceiling. With eyes shut tight he prayed out loud for his friend. "Castiel, please don't be too drunk to hear this. I need you. Y/N needs you. Come on man." Dean bit his lip and waited.

The whoosh of invisible wings resounded through the hallway. "Dean," said Castiel, appearing next to the panicked hunter.

"Cas… Y/N's gone. You gotta find her. Rowena took her, she did something I know it. I can't… I can't lose her." Dean's green eyes flooded with tears as he asked his friend for help.

"Of course. I will find her. Just wait here." Castiel vanished before his words stopped reverberating through the air to Dean's ears.

Dean turned to his brother, "Call Crowley again. That dick had something to do with this," he growled.

"He's not answering Dean."

* * *

Your eyes were locked on the flickering candles around you; you watched as the flame danced slowly in the faint breeze that entered through the broken glass in the windows. You were dying, slowly. You knew it, but you also felt it. Rowena kept collecting the crimson life force as it dripped out of you, chanting over each bowl full and adding it to her spell. If the blood slowed she would cut you again in the same spot, reopening anything that had dared attempt to seal.

How much blood was in your body? How long could this go on? How many more bowls would be filled before your eyes would close and you'd drift off to sleep forever? Where was Dean? He didn't even know you were gone.

Your head was fuzzy, your vision blurred around the edges; your arms and legs tingled. You couldn't feel anything but the trickle of blood running down your arm, and the Moonstone: it burned hot against your finger, reminding you it would be OK. Even once you died, it would be OK because you'd see Dean again.

Your ever-ready supply of tears began to sneak out of your eyes again. You shuddered, suddenly so cold, and whimpered into the silent room. "Dean… please…"

"Shut up Y/N!" Rowena barked at you as she came over to change out her collection bowl again. "He's not coming for you."

"Why don't you just kill me already?" You picked your head up and focused on the witch, your eyes narrow and full of anger. "This is taking too damn long!" You spat.

"Oh but I have to do it slowly, that's how this spell works. And nothing works if you don't follow the instructions my dear." Rowena grabbed your face roughly. "So keep this pretty mouth shut and I won't have to shut it for you." You wrenched your face away and went back to staring at the wall.

"Mother, can I speak to you?" Crowley's voice cut through the empty room and you turned to see him in the far doorway. You swallowed hard and clenched your jaw; you knew he was in on this too. Damn it!

"Just a moment dear." Rowena held up one finger and asked for time.

Crowley didn't seem to like that and he stormed over to her, grabbing her arm to spin her around to face him. "Now," he said.

"Fine…talk!"

"She's with child." Crowley whispered to his mother.

She looked up at him with eyebrows raised. "And?"

"You know?"

Rowena smiled, "Of course I know. But what's the difference? So we get rid of another threat. It's a Three-for-One deal now! Take out the whole family at once!" She squealed, forgetting her lie about making Dean a demon again.

Crowley did not forget and tightened his grip on her arm. "You're not supposed to be killing him, remember?" he said through a closed mouth, his anger rising visibly as his face grew bright red.

"Well it's too late now Fergus." She said and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "It's not my fault you're too stupid to realize when you're being lied too. That's part of your problem."

"Mother!"

"What are you going to do about it then? It's too late to stop the spell now." She nodded over towards you. "She's just about dead anyway."

Crowley paced behind his mother, arms crossed, one finger against his lip, deciding what to do, how to stop his mother. He turned towards her suddenly, his eyes flashing red.

Rowena sensed the threat and lifted her hands. She shouted an incantation that sent sparks out of her fingertips, they struck the demon as he lunged forward at her. Crowley vanished instantly, leaving behind only the faint echo of a scream. It rang in your ears as you watched the horrid tableau.

"There now," Rowena said softly, turning back to the altar. "Where were we?"

Your heart pounded painfully in your chest, you felt it start to slow; every beat vibrating through you. You shut your eyes and tried to hold on, to use all your strength to will your heart to keep beating, keep going, to wait for Dean. It was getting harder to breathe; your chest wouldn't expand fully so only a little air could get in. You opened your mouth, trying to maximize the intake. Your mind ran over the last five months: meeting Sam and Dean on a hunt, taking out a nest of vamps together, getting drunk and hooking up with Dean for the first time. You stayed in that memory for a while, remembering the way his green eyes locked into yours: so full of pain and hunger and desire. Your body shook, waves of dizziness passed over and around you. This was it, you could feel it. You weren't one to ever pray, but you whispered a prayer now. You'd heard Dean call him so many times, maybe just this once he would come for you. "Castiel…" you sighed his name, your voice was so low you could barely hear yourself. "Castiel, please…if you can hear me, tell Dean that… I love him…please."

There was no sound. No ethereal rustle of angel wings. You exhaled a slow ragged breath and watched the candlelight dance on the ceiling. The Moonstone felt cold against your skin, you pictured it in your mind the night Dean gave it to you; how the moonlight hit the gem and it seemed to glow. You saw Dean's face, so perfect and full of love as he looked at you. You held onto that image, treasuring it. You watched his eyes crinkle with a smile as your eyes fluttered closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean raced to the garage with Sam nipping at his heels. He couldn't wait for Cas to return, he had to be ready to get to Y/N.

The Impala's doors opened with a loud creak of the hinges, Dean put one foot inside, ready to jump in when he heard the familiar sound of his angel's arrival.

"Dean," Castiel appeared in front of the car, his face twisted into a grim expression. Dean stepped back and slammed the door shut. He looked at Cas with wide, nervous eyes. "I found Y/N. We must go now."

"OK. Let's go." Dean reached for the door handle again, annoyed that he had closed it.

"There's no time. I will take you." Cas said, motioning for Dean and Sam to come to him.

"Is she OK?" Sam asked, moving to the angel's side.

Castiel looked from Sam to Dean and then down to the floor; his blue eyes were sad as he spoke, "No."

* * *

These were the moments Rowena lived for. Moments when all of her preparation and sacrifice and hard work would come together to finally achieve her goals. And tonight's goal: kill Dean Winchester for good.

The spell was ready, her son was out of the way, and if she had timed it right, that meddling angel was about to bring pop in with her target any moment. Rowena adjusted her dress, pulling it down a bit and smoothing the black fabric down over her hips. She pulled a tiny mirror out of her bag, fixed her hair and touched up her red lipstick. If people only knew how much effort she put into everything she did they'd truly be impressed. She mentally went over everything for the hundredth time and arranged herself behind the altar, waiting for the boys to arrive. She rested her palms on the bowl and took a deep breath.

"Rowena!" Dean's voice boomed through the dark open room. The witch looked up and saw the Winchesters and Castiel near the doorway. Sam and Dean both had guns pointed at her, but Dean's focus was moving from Rowena to the table where Y/N lay.

"Nice of you to join us Dean." She said with an evil smile. He lowered the gun and moved forward towards Y/N, his eyes were wide with worry and quickly filling with tears as he saw that she wasn't moving.

"Y/N!" He roared, his voice filling the room. She didn't move; her beautiful face was pale and had fallen to the side. He could see her eyes were closed, as if she slept, but he knew it wasn't true: Y/N was dead. Dean grit his teeth and cried out; a pain from deep inside him ripped through him, shooting out from behind his closed lips. He lowered his gun and ran to her, ignoring the cries from Sam and Castiel.

Dean couldn't hear them. He didn't feel Sam's hand come up and try to hold him back as he ran towards the table. He didn't hear Rowena begin her incantation; didn't see her raise her arms towards him. He only saw Y/N, dead in front of him. He only knew his love was gone and that he had to get to her, had to hold her one last time.

He saw the bright red flash of light. He felt it. A ball of energy shot from Rowena's hands and hit Dean straight in the chest. He filled him with red-hot pain; a vice gripped his heart and burned it, sending flaming heat throughout his entire body. He fell to his knees; his green eyes still on Y/N's peaceful face. His hands still reaching out for her. The red light enveloped him, filling his vision until Y/N was gone, everything was gone, everything but the light.

And then it was over. Just as quickly as the pain came, it left. The light receded, faded away until he could see again. Dean opened his eyes and felt the ground under his knees and hands. He gasped, drawing in a giant breath. He blinked to clear his head and climbed to his feet. He was shaky and collapsed as soon as he made it up. Castiel was at his side instantly, helping him stand up, wrapping Dean's arm around his own slender shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Dean stammered, his tongue was heavy and hard to control. His head rolled to the side and landed on Cas' shoulder.

"A very strong killing curse. Similar to an angel smiting. I cannot believe you survived it Dean." Castiel's voice was low and gravely and hurt Dean's ears.

Sam was shouting next to them, his gun inches away from Rowena's head. Dean tried to process what was happening, tried to comprehend the scene playing out around him, but Sam's words seemed so far away. His head was aching; his body still shaking and uneasy. He opened his eyes and saw Y/N's body lying before him. A tidal wave of anger and hurt washed over him and his knees buckled. His fist grabbed Castiel's trench coat and he held on, using it to keep himself upright.

"She's dead. Y/N…I…I got her killed…Cas…" Dean's head was spinning, he began to fall again, wishing he could hit the ground and give in to unconsciousness. Cas held him tight and Dean fell against him, gathering his strength. He looked over finally to Sam and Rowena and saw that she was in shock. She stood, pale and frozen with a gun to her head. She watched Dean clinically, her eyes never leaving his face; her mind going over what could have gone wrong with her spell.

Sam was looking over at Dean as well, waiting for a decision to be made as to Rowena's fate. He could drop her in an instant, but he wasn't sure if that's the way this would play out.

Dean let his eyes drift back over to the long table. He lingered on Y/N's face, sorrow filling his own. His gaze fell down to her outstretched arm, the trail of blood that stained her beautiful skin; her hand was open and it seemed to reach out for him. He should have been here, should have saved her, should have stopped her from coming in the first place; but it was too late, and it was on him. Y/N's death was his fault. And Rowena's...

Dean made the decision in about half a second. He wasn't really thinking at all, his body made the move as soon as the idea flickered in his brain. He pushed away from Cas and stormed over to Sam, ripping the gun from his brother's fingers.

Rowena sighed in relief when the weapon was moved away from her temple. She bowed her head slightly and looked up at Dean with apologetic eyes. "Oh thank you for showing mercy Dean. You are truly a good man." She smiled softly up at him; Dean's face was a stone mask. His jaw was set hard, his eyes were slits, radiating waves of rage at the witch. She realized her bid for clemency was going nowhere and she dropped the act. She stood tall and her lips curled into a sneer. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying can you?"

Dean snickered and cocked the gun. "You know Rowena, I can." He raised the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting her directly between her dull green eyes. She crumbled to the ground and Dean stood over her, Sam's gun still smoking in his hand.

Sam carefully came up behind him and took the weapon away. Dean let him take it, his body going slack again, the rush of adrenaline and rage wearing off. He stepped over Rowena's limp body and made his way to Y/N.

He started at her ankles, undoing the leather straps and running his fingers over the cuts they left behind. He blinked away salty tears as he saw the bruises and lacerations on her skin. He released her right arm and brought it to rest on her stomach. Finally, he removed the binding from her left arm. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed in. He held Y/N's hand to his lips for a long while, letting the tears come fully, soaking his face.

Sam was talking to him, offering words of comfort, but Dean wasn't listening. He held tight to Y/N, her hand pressed to his cheek. He ran his fingers down her face and leaned down to kiss her cold lips. He took a deep breath and turned to his partners.

"Cas... bring her back." He said, not bothering to hide the tears from his friend of brother. "Please."

Castiel came to him and pulled Dean away from Y/N. He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Bright white light pulsed through her body and filled the room like daylight. Dean and Sam shielded their eyes as the light crested.

It faded and Cas pulled back, waiting. Y/N's eyes opened and she gasped, inhaling deeply and quickly. She coughed, and tried to sit up in a panic. Dean pushed Cas aside and went to her.

"Y/N!" He grabbed her face in his hands, his eyes searching it, making sure she was really back and OK.

"Dean?" She croaked, her throat was dry and burned when she spoke. "I think I just died," she tried to shake her head and focus on Dean's face.

"You did baby, I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner. I'm so sorry." He lifted her face and kissed her lips

"But what happened? The spell... Rowena was trying to kill you Dean."

"I don't know, it didn't work." Dean kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. She lay against him, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly she pushed away and looked at Castiel, her face in a panic. She pressed her hand to her stomach. "The baby?"

Castiel's face fell, he shook his head and looked away from her. "I'm sorry." He said, "I couldn't bring him back."

Y/N's lip trembled and she looked away from the angel down to her hand, still holding her stomach. "Him? It was… a boy?"

"I am very sorry." Cas said, moving away to give them some room.

A fresh stream of tears fell from Y/N's eyes and she turned to look at Dean. He had never stopped crying, his face was wet and his eyes were red and puffy. "I'm so sorry Dean. I should have listened to you." She said.

Dean grabbed her face again gently, pulling her back to him. "No. It's my fault for leaving you alone." He replied. "It'll be OK."

"But the baby…" She cried, a sob forming in her throat and keeping the words from coming out fully formed.

"It'll be OK." He repeated. "I love you."

"I love you too Dean." Y/N said. She leaned forward and kissed him, their lips saying all the things they couldn't say outloud.

Suddenly Y/N felt a burning sensation on her hand. It wasn't painful, but it was a hot tingle that pulled her immediately from the kiss to investigate. She sat back away from Dean and looked down at her hand. The Moonstone was glowing; a pale blue light radiated off of the gem. She looked from it to Dean, he looked just as scared and curious as she felt. After a few seconds the light began to move. It traveled down her hand and up her arm, running through her body with a strange rush, like a thick liquid was moving inside her. It ran down her chest and settled around her middle, pulsing and emitting a bright glow. Y/N lay back against the table and stayed perfectly still. Dean watched as the light expanded, covering Y/N and then shrank down, quickly disappearing into her.

Y/N let out a small cry and gasped. Her hands flew to her stomach; she felt something move. "Dean!" She cried out and grabbed his hand.

"Cas! What's happening?" Dean turned and called his friend over. Castiel lay a soft hand on Y/N's abdomen and smiled. He pulled away and shook his head.

"What is it?" She asked. "What was that?"

Cas smiled at her. "Your baby is fine," he said. "May I see your ring?"

She looked at the angel with questioning eyes but removed the Moonstone and gave it to him. He closed his fingers around it and nodded. He smiled and gave it back to her.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean asked.

"I would not believe it if I didn't see it." Cas began.

"See what? What the heck is going on?"

Y/N put her hand on Dean's shoulder, "Let him talk," She said.

Castiel smiled at her again. "I believe that your ring just brought your son back to life." The couple looked at each other and then Cas, dumfounded and at a loss for words.

"You gave me a cursed object as an engagement ring Dean?" Y/N said jokingly.

Dean shrugged, "I didn't mean too."

"It's not cursed at all. Moonstones are used as charms to protect lovers in times of difficulty, times apart, and during pregnancy. It seems that all the times you touched it, thinking about Dean, you charged the gem, filling it with your love. And then it simply did what it was supposed to do; it saved Dean from Rowena's spell, and it saved your baby."

Castiel finished his explanation and Y/N shook her head. "That's just unbelievable. Do you believe all that? It's just a ring." She said, looking over at Dean.

"Well…I mean, yeah. What else could it have been?" Dean said. He grabbed her hand and ran his fingers over the Moonstone. "Besides, does it really matter what happened? You're alive, that's all that matters to me."

Y/N kissed him again and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

Sam spoke up finally from across the room. "Hey guys, why don't we get the hell out of here before Crowley finds out what happened to his mother?"

"Good idea Sammy." Dean said, still wrapped up in Y/N's arms. "Where the hell is that bastard anyway?"

Y/N pulled away and swung her legs off the table. "Oh, Rowena zapped him away somewhere. He kinda went poof and disappeared."

"She what?" Sam asked, looking down at the witch's body.

"I don't know man, she went zap and he went 'AAAhhh' and poofed away." She threw her hands up dramatically, and slid off the high table. "Now get me outta here please. I just died and I'm starving."

Dean laughed, "You are officially a Winchester now Y/N."

"Well…not for another few hours." She smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

* * *

 ** _To be completed..._**


	8. Chapter 8

They went to City Hall the next morning. Dean thought they should postpone it since the bride had died a few hours before, but Y/N insisted, telling him bluntly "You ain't getting out of this so easy. I came back from the dead to marry you Mr. Winchester."

Dean had laughed and kissed her, "I can't wait."

Everything was perfect, well, as perfect as a Winchester wedding could be. Sam and Castiel stood by their sides as Dean and Y/N exchanged rings and vows in front of a random judge. Y/N's dress was wrinkled and her face was puffy from crying. Dean's hair was a disaster and he had one of the worst hangovers of his life, both from the party and from being cursed. But as they held hands and gave themselves to each other, the details fell away. It didn't matter that Dean's tie was crooked, or that Y/N's hair kept falling in her face. It didn't matter that they had spent the night before their wedding dealing with death and murder; or that soon they'd have to deal with Crowley's inevitable return and revenge for the life of his mother. No, none of that mattered now. All that mattered was Y/N's hand in Dean's, a few words of a promise, and a kiss to seal it with.

You stepped out of the Impala and climbed up onto the hood. You leaned back against the windshield and looked out across the open field. The sun was setting slowly and you watched the light pass through the trees, falling on the high grasses in front of you.

* * *

You heard Dean shut the car door behind you and you turned to see him walk towards you, carrying baby John in his arms. Your son was bundled from head to toe. He wore the cutest little red flannel jacket and Dean had wrapped in a fleece blanket. He thought John might get cold out here in the crisp autumn air, but you knew he'd be fine; Dean was just an overprotective new father. You smiled as you watched him holding the baby so carefully, running a gentle finger over his plump cheek. You reached out for him and Dean placed the bundle in your arms. Your husband hopped up beside you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You let your head fall into it's familiar place against his neck. He kissed your forehead and sighed.

"I like this place. It reminds me of you." He said softly.

You laughed and looked up at him. "I remind you of an empty field in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, no, but this place is beautiful and calms me down," he said, smiling, "Kind of like you."

John started squirming and gave a little whine. You bounced him gently in your arm and shushed him. "Don't be fussy Johnny Bear. Look around, this is where Daddy asked Mommy to marry him." John looked up at you with sparkling green eyes, he looked just like his Daddy. Except for his nose, that was all yours. "And he gave Mommy a beautiful ring that was also very powerful and saved all of our lives." The baby relaxed, listening patiently to your voice. "There's a ton more to that, but that'll wait till you're older."

You fell silent and John started to fuss again. You rocked him slowly, but he wouldn't settle.

Dean reached over and took him from you. "Come here big guy," he said and rested John in his lap. "I can tell you some stories if it's stories you want."

"Oh no… you'll give him nightmares Dean," You cautioned him, your mind going through all the stories he could possibly tell your son. None of them were all that Disney-esque.

John stared up at his father and waited. "Your mom's right," Dean said. "I'll give it a few years before we get to the action." You laughed and put your head back on Dean's shoulder. "I can tell you some good things, things my mom used to tell me." He smiled down at his son. Baby John's tiny lips curled up into a smile as he listened, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off back to sleep. "The first thing you need to know is that angels are watching over you."

~The End~

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I had fun with this one. It was a fluff challenge for me. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
